Not a Sin
by kakashinightroad
Summary: 'Do you hate me? Of course not. You're everything to me.' Original oneshot.


**_Do you hate me?  
_**

_Of course not. You're everything to me.  
_

**_Really? No matter what?  
_**

_Of course, I'll always be here for you.  
_

**_You won't betray me like _they_ did?  
_**

_Of course n-_

"STOP! PLEASE! LET ME OUT!"

Tears streamed down the young girl's face as she stared up to the opening of the deep hole she was in. Blood slowly dripped down from the wound in her head, mixing in with her tears. She stifled a sob when she heard no one coming to the hole, laying her head down to the side slowly, cautious of her wound; she drifted to sleep in despair.

He had to come. He promised her that he would be there, something must have happened, that must be it.

"_Leave her alone!"_

_The boy was pushed backwards and fell to the ground with a yelp, while the other boys stood glaring at him and the young girl. _

"_Why do you protect her? It's all her fault! She's a demon!"_

_The girl let out a small sob while the boy stood back up glaring._

"_She's a human! She's my friend!"_

_The oldest of the boys scoffed at him, causing the girl to look up from the ground._

"_Human? She should have never been born! She deserves to die!"_

_The boy's breath caught as he went running at the others and pushed them down to the ground angrily._

"_IT'S NOT A SIN JUST TO EXIST!"_

_The girls eyes widened, he was protecting her, talking like she wasn't useless and evil. She was making her feel _hope_. _

_The other two boys dragged the boy off of the eldest and threw him against a tree._

"_You're as bad as her! DEMON!" _

_The girl shook as she watched them beat him up before walking away, leaving him there bleeding immensely. He staggered slightly as he made his way over to her; once he got there he smiled happily.  
_

"_Are you alright?"_

_The girl continued shaking and stared at him shocked, he was asking her if _she_ was okay? He just got beat up!_

_She nodded slowly anyway, watching him closely. She gasped and ran forward when he fell backwards. She hesitated before shaking him lightly.  
_

"_I- I'm so happy you're alright. I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't"_

_She sat back and stared at him confused. _

"_I think the village is being so stupid, there's no way you could have done that stuff. You're just a little girl."_

_The boy looked up at her with a soft gaze. _

"_You're too nic-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_The boy looked up confused as the girl jumped to her feet angrily._

"_Don't you believe in the curse? Stay around me and the ones you love die, that's how it goes right?" She scoffed. "So why even talk to me" _

_She froze as she felt arm wrap around her and voice whisper in her ear._

"_Calm down, don't be so afraid of me. I wont hurt you. I'll always be here for you. _

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever."_

_The girl smiled lightly. _

"_Thanks…"_

Her eyes opened slowly as she heard footsteps and a voice, wait… she knew that voice! It was him!

"H-help!"

Her voice was hoarse from crying and she wasn't sure if he heard her at first, since he was quiet. She looked up and saw him looking at her blankly at the top of the hole.

"h-hel-"

"Shut up demon, you have no right to speak."

Her eyes widened and her chest constricted making it feel hard to breath. She opened her mouth to say something and his expression hardened, his eyes narrowing.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks once again as she felt as if she was dying. Why was he doing this? Why?

"Because of you my parents are dead! It's all your fault! If it weren't for you they'd still be alive! "

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt angry.. She had never been angry before, even when people were picking on her or even trying to kill her, but now; she wanted him dead!

"You can _rot_ for all I care!"

She clenched her fists as he ran. She wanted him dead, he betrayed her, he lied, he broke his promise! He betrayed her! He didn't deserve to live. He didn't deserve to even be born!

Her eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking, she was thinking like they do! She laid her head down again weakly, the same words echoing in her head over and over again as she drifted into darkness.

_It's not a sin just to exist…_

A rock laid in small grassy area, looking like it had not been touched in years. Small etching could be seen under the moss na decaying rock.

1682 - 1693

Kara Tsunika

The Demon of the Village.

The day she was spawned a plague hit the town.

We are now free of her.

A small picture laid in front of the rock, a girl in a light blue gown slumped in a collapsing hole.

* * *

Another old fic. Written about 2-3 years ago.


End file.
